INOLVIDABLE
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Kirishima es inolvidable para Bakugo.
1. 1 año

La suave brisa movía su cabello rubio y lo hacía ondularse al compás del viento. Los últimos rayos del sol se retiraban lentamente dejando solo sombras a medida que retrocedía. Su piel se puso fría entonces y ya no pudo contener la respiración.

Había intentado contener la respiración porque era eso o gritar. ¿Y eso de qué serviría ahora? Solo permanecía inmóvil y maltrecho en aquella pila de rocas, como una hoja seca que cae de la rama que siempre la sostuvo, y muere allí. Sus ojos rojizos y bien abiertos miraban fijamente al cielo, como buscando algo entre las nubes. Quizás una explicación, quizás una respuesta.

Su cuerpo estaba moreteado y lastimado. La sangre que salía de su piel se deslizaba por sus brazos y manchaba el suelo, ¿y qué?. Alguno de sus huesos no parecía encajar, de ahí provenía un intenso dolor. Pero nada de eso importaba, no, nada.

Él solo seguía inmóvil mirando al cielo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esas lágrimas se empujaban unas a otras hacia afuera, deslizándose por las mejillas del rubio.

Apretó su labio inferior con sus dientes usando toda la fuerza que tenía, todo para no gritar, todo para no desvanecerse.

Pero nada de eso importaba, ya no.

...

**INOLVIDABLE**

by _ProtaMakorrian_

...

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no estaba precisamente dormido. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado bastante los últimos años, notaría de inmediato que no estaba solo de no estarlo. La delicada cama atrapaba su cuerpo con suavidad, y la tibieza de las sábanas calentaban su sangre luego de una fría y larga noche. Aun con todo, su mente estaba en paz. Bakugo no sentía nada.

Un pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente desde una silla al costado. Había algo en la manera de dormir del rubio que hacía que no pudiera despegarle de encima la mirada. Quizás era eso, o solo se acostumbró a verlo dormir hasta que despertara cada mañana. Con todo, no decía nada, solo aguardaba.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -exclamó de pronto la voz del rubio, filosa y algo somnolienta. Aun mantenía la misma posición que durante la noche, con un brazo por encima de su rostro tapando sus ojos. No se había movido ni un centímetro, pero sabía que Él estaba ahí.

\- Estabas pensando en mí -respondió Kirishima en medio de una sonrisa.

Y así solían comenzar sus mañanas siempre, era algo rutinario, pero siempre lo disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la cama donde yacía Bakugo, dejando sus zapatos en el suelo y subiéndose arriba con él. Entonces quitó el brazo de Bakugo de encima de su propio rostro y cruzaron miradas. Ese momento era todo lo que necesitaban para despertar de buen humor. El pelirrojo se inclinó levemente para acercarse al rubio y rozar sus labios, mientras lo hacía, sus brazos iban recorriendo los de él hasta que sus manos se encontraban y sus dedos se entrelazaban de la misma forma en la que sus vidas se habían entrelazado hace tiempo.

Luego de besarlo unas pocas veces, Kirishima se acostó a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bakugo. La fuerza con la que retumbaba su corazón era un indicio claro de que estaba emocionado y Kirishima disfrutaba de escuchar ese compás cada día, porque sabía que cada uno de esos latidos era para él y por él. A nadie más le pertenecía el sonido de su corazón.

\- Había olvidado como se oía -confesó el pelirrojo en voz baja- También lo tersa que es tu piel y lo suave que son tus labios.

\- Cállate, que me pones nervioso -refunfuñó el rubio.

No era que Bakugo no disfrutara aquellas palabras o las atenciones de Kirishima, de hecho sí lo hacía, y mucho, pero de una manera que sólo él entendía y que solo Kirishima podía traducir.

\- Ha pasado tanto -agregó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la cama y con su mano buscaba la mano del rubio, hasta juntar ambas palmas- ¿Sientes eso?

Bakugo sonrió de inmediato, era una sonrisa sincera y honesta, quizás hasta vulnerable.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ayer no se sentía tan real e intenso como lo es hoy.

Bakugo se levantó también y ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama intercambiando miradas. El rubio levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de Kirishima en una delicada caricia, este último sonríe entonces.

\- Siempre tuviste las manos frías, lo cual es muy extraño porque tu kirk es de calor.

\- Gracias por venir cada mañana -exclama Bakugo.

\- Claro -responde- Me gustan estos minutos contigo cada mañana, pero es momento de que te levantes, Midoriya te debe estar esperando.

Al instante, Bakugo voltea el rostro mientras deja salir un soplido de sus labios que bambolea el cabello que se acostaba sobre su frente, y le cambió el semblante con premura.

\- Deku -esbozó con amargura- ese tonto infeliz.

\- Sé bueno con él -ordenó Kiri- ha hecho grandes esfuerzos para volverte a sacar al ruedo. Y bueno, me gustaría acompañarte pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

El rubio abandona de inmediato su entrecejo arrugado que comenzó a tener desde que el joven Midoriya apareció en la conversación hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Nos vemos a la noche? -preguntó Bakugo con los ojos bien abiertos, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño golpe en el brazo y una carcajada de parte del pelirrojo-

\- ¡Pero por supuesto!

Y así terminó la conversación, como todas las mañanas. Bakugo fue al baño a asearse y luego vestirse, y no cualquier vestimenta, sino con su indumentaria de héroe.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que la usó. Ya ninguno era estudiante, no. Todos trabajaban para alguna agencia de héroes y para el momento ya eran bastante experimentados. A veces, varias agencias se unían para atender un caso en la ciudad, y de paso intercambiaban conocimientos. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que Bakugo vería a Izuku ese día y, aunque iba algo tarde ya, tampoco hizo muchos esfuerzos por apurarse.

El joven Midoriya por su parte se encontraba en una banca de la plaza haciendo algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno de héroes, cada vez más explícito, cada vez más atiborrado de información. Llevaba unos cuarenta minutos esperando pero en su mente solo habían pasado quince minutos pues solía distraerse y divagar con facilidad.

Entonces siente pasos que vienen hacia él y, levantando la mirada ve llegar a Bakugo.

\- Kacchan!

El imponente rubio echó un escupitajo al suelo mientras seguía caminando hacia el peliverde con su entrecejo fruncido y sus temibles y fornidos brazos. No se detuvo a saludarlo siquiera, sino que siguió su paso dejándolo atrás mientras decía...

\- Espero que estés preparado para lo de hoy, Deku. No pienso hacer de niñera ni salvarte de ningún peligro.

Acostumbrado a recibir comentarios duros de parte del rubio durante toda su vida, el joven Midoriya pareció tomar aquello como un cumplido, pues se levantó de la banca con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a la par del otro joven.

\- ¡Kacchan! Me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta.

\- Sí, Sí -esbozó sin interés mientras metía su meñique en el oído-

\- Ya todos los chicos extrañábamos tus habilidades en el campo, es bueno tenerte de vuelta luego de...

Al instante una mirada asesina se posó sobre Deku y lo paró en seco. Este se sintió bastante atemorizado.

\- Eres un inútil hasta para dar ánimos. -suspiró el rubio y siguió su camino- Y bueno... ¿Qué se supone que debemos investigar hoy?

\- Ah bueno... -Deku sacó su libro de apuntes y lo abrió en un espacio marcado- Hay ciertos rumores de que hay una red de esclavización de personas cuya clasificación de kirks es Textil en las afueras de la ciudad. All Might quiere que confirmemos o desmintamos sin intervenir.

\- ¡Patrañas! Hoy tengo ganas de acción -sonrió con una expresión bastante decidia mientras chocaba puños-

\- No no, Kacchan, no debemos intervenir, solo quieren que...

\- ¡Cállate, Deku! ¡Arruinas mi regreso!

A las agencias de héroes con frecuencia llegaban rumores, denuncias y testimonios de parte de la gente que atestiguaba o tenía sospechas de que un crimen se estaba cometiendo. Antes de actuar, los héroes tenían que confirmar o desmentir tales reportes, de manera que primero se enviaba un comando de reconocimiento. Depende de la gravedad del asunto y, según sea el caso, se autorizaba a los del comando para ejecutar acción o se solicitaban refuerzos. Bakugo y Midoriya estaban en la primera fase.

Les tomó algunas horas salir de la ciudad y de pronto la bulliciosa escena urbana cambió por una más rústica y tranquila. Acompañada de colinas y pendientes empinadas que había que subir con destreza. Por suerte, esto no le faltaba a ninguno de los dos.

\- Según mi radar, estamos cerca -exclamó Izuku.

\- ¿Dónde es?

\- Hay un edificio abandonado a unos metros. Funcionaba antes como fábrica química pero desde el gran incendio ya no volvió a abrir.

\- Ya veo... Tal parece que unos bravucones tomaron el edicio para hacer sus fechorías. Los asesinaré a todos.

A pesar de que Bakugo estaba volviendo a ser el mismo Kacchan de siempre, rompiendo las reglas, desatendiendo las más sencillas órdenes y apestando a la hora de trabajar en equipo. Pero precisamente eso, el ser el mismo Kacchan de siempre era lo que alegraba un tanto el corazón de Izuku. Él sabía perfectamente que desde hacía un año las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Bakugo, para ninguno, pero menos para él. Las circunstancias le habían cambiado en un instante y esa presión lo afectó bastante.

Nadie hablaba de lo que pasó y nadie se atrevía siquiera a tocar el tema, a pesar de que a veces fuera necesario, pero Izuku siempre trató de estar allí para él. Y aunque Bakugo rechazó mil veces su ayuda, el hecho de que estuviera retomando su carrera como héroe ese día, indicaba que finalmente había una mejoría. Tenía que hacer que Bakugo aprovechara esa nueva oportunidad para sanar, que la abrazara con fuerza y no la dejara ir. Después de todo, merecía ser feliz de nuevo.

\- Según el aparato, hay unas 30 personas dentro, Kacchan -informó Midoriya mientras ambos se pegaban a las paredes de afuera del edificio, buscando una ventana que les permitiera mirar-

\- Es una gran cantidad, es probable que sí hayan rehenes. Debemos atacar con moderación.

\- Kacchan, No vamos a atacar!

\- Cierra la boca, tonto Deku -replicó.- Liberaremos a estas personas hoy.

Acto seguido siguieron bordeando el edificio hasta que encontraron una polvorienta ventana que les serviría para entrar luego de romperla, y así lo hicieron.

Cayeron en alguna bodega polvorienta en la parte oeste del edificio. Teniendo mucho cuidado pero sin perder la premura, ambos comenzaron a explorar el edificio.

Se avistaban grandes maquinarias de procesamiento químico en todos lados del edificio, pero estaban oxidadas, llenas de polvo y muchas de ellas, chamuscadas por el incendio. El lugar además era bastante grande y hasta los pasos producían eco.

\- Escucho algo por allá. -indicó Izuku y ambos caminaron hasta lo que parecían ser unas escaleras oxidadas que se elevaban hasta una plataforma. Desde allí se podía ver hacia el otro lado de la sala, que estaba cercada por una pared y la adornaban polvorientas ventanas.

\- Allí, veo gente -exclamó Bakugo en forma de gruñido.

Izuku fijó su vista y pudo observar personas sentadas en filas frente a unas máquinas. Parecían estar cociendo, pero la ventana estaba algo lejos y era demasiado pequeña para deducir cuántos estaban en esa habitación, y aunque el radar de Midoriya detectara las fuentes de calor, no podía distinguir entre rehenes y secuestradores. Era algo que debían hacer, y que podría resultar en algo muy peligroso.

\- Kacchan, debemos avisar para que nos den apoyo.

\- No -replicó Bakugo- esto termina hoy.

El rubio lucía seguro, con aquel temple y aquella firmeza que solía tener y que parecía haber perdido. Sus ojos parecían llamaradas intensas que de ninguna manera parecían aplacarse por su miedo o su inseguridad. Izuku sólo lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido, sin poalabras.

En otro momento, en otras circunstancias habría defendido la idea de ir por ayuda. Pero reconocía esa mirada en Bakugo, conocía ese temple. Y confiaba en él.

Finalmente, el rubio observó al peliverde y le dijo...

\- Esto es lo que haremos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentro de la habitación, unas personas cubiertas hasta el cuello con telares gruesos estaban enfrascadas enfrente de unas máquinas de coser. Sus movimientos parecían sincronizados. Nadie decía nada, todo permanecía en el mismo orden y silencio.

Frente a ellos, tres hombres fornidos observaban a todos trabajar. Uno de ellos salía frecuentemente a hacer rondas de vigilancia y volvía entonces, pero nada en especial ocurría aparte de eso.

De pronto, una inmensa explosión retumbó desde afuera enviando una onda expansiva que destrozó fundamentos y arrojó cientos de rocas en todas direcciones en medio de una nube de polvo.

\- ¿Qué paso? -exclamó aturdido uno de los hombres recobrando el juicio luego de caer

Al instante y, como un soplido en el viento, un niño de pelo verde entró a una velocidad sobrehumana, saltando en todas direcciones pero con un patrón fijo. Tomó a dos rehenes, cada uno en sus brazos y dando un fuerte salto, destruyó las ventanas y los arrojó hacia afuera.

\- ¡Matenlo! -ordenó uno de los hombres, pero un silbido repentino distrajo su atención. Voltearon y vieron a otro chico, uno rubio chocando puños y mirándolos fijamente-

\- Prepárense a morir, inútiles.

Varias explosiones retumbaron entonces. Izuku seguía ignorando lo que pasaba con Bakugo. No sabía si necesitaba ayuda o estaría bien solo, pero su único objetivo era sacar a todos los rehenes lo más rápido que pudiera, solo así podría reunirse con Bakugo y prestar apoyo. Así que se esforzó en ser más rápido y más eficiente, concentrando la mayor parte de su energía en las piernas para ganar movilidad.

En cuatro viajes más, arrojó a los últimos dos rehenes a la grama afuera del edificio y se detuvo entonces a descansar.

Todos, cubiertos hasta el cuello con telares estaban allí parados inmóviles como un robot que no tiene programación o no recibe una orden. Exasperado e impaciente, Izuku comenzó a gritarles...

\- ¡Corran! ¡Aléjense de aquí!

A pesar de sus gritos y de las explosiones que se escuchaban desde dentro del edificio, ninguno de los rehenes se movió, es más, ni siquiera parecía interesarles.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¡Váyanse ya!

De pronto, la voz de Bakugo gritó con desespero desde dentro.

\- ¡DEKU!

\- Oh no... Kacchan!

Rápidamente el peliverde se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio y ayudar a Bakugo. Mil imágenes y pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, unos más nefastos que otros, pero no podía dejar que el miedo lo paralizara. Aun pensaba que hubiera sido una mejor idea buscar refuerzos, pero la situación estaba dada, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, desde la oscuridad de dentro observó como el rubio venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia afuera, mientras gritaba inquieto.

\- ¡ESOS NO ERAN LOS REHENES!

Izuku se paralizó por un momento, pero al instante todo hizo clic.

Volteó hacia atrás y todos los supuestos rehenes tenían una de sus manos extendidas hacia Deku. Este abrió los ojos aterrado al observar que, de manera sicronizada una poderosa chispa salió de las manos de todos y se convirtió en una fuerte ráfaga que, a una velocidad infernal se dirigían hacia el joven de pelo verde, rodeándolo desde todos los ángulos.

Deku solo pudo cubrirse la cabeza y sentir el calor en su piel.

Bakugo, usó su última gota de energía para impulsarse hacia afuera a toda velocidad, logrando caer delante de Izuku. Apenas le dio tiempo para cerrar sus brazos y recibir aquel fuerte impacto que los arrojó a todos dentro del edificio en medio de un mar de llamas.

Ambos rodaron varios metros hasta detenerse, pero Bakugo se levantó de inmediato, el fuego no podía dañarlo a él, pero Izuku parecía inconciente.

Sin poder hacer que despertara al momomento, escuchó pasos, así que decidió tomar su cuerpo y propulsarse hacia el otro lado del edificio, destruyendo una pared y saliendo con Izuku en brazos.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y fue realmente peligroso para ambos, pero finalmente estaban fuera de peligro.

Bakugo puso a Izuku en el suelo y comenzó a mecerlo con fuerza, parecía más desesperado de lo usual.

\- ¡Deku! ¡Despierta, Deku! -gritaba mientras lo mecía y lo abofeteaba suavemente con su mano- Despierta, inútil. No puedo cargarte hasta tu casa... ¡Despierta!

Entonces los ojos de Izuku se abrieron y un gemido de dolor salió de su boca. Al ver que estaba bien, Bakugo se dejó caer al suelo a su lado dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Miraba fijamente al cielo y se quedó inmóvil, pero esta vez se sentía agradecido.

\- Kacchan...

\- Te odio, imbécil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde cayó con rapidez y Bakugo acompañó a Izuku a casa, con la intención de luego ir y descansar. No lo admitiría si se lo preguntaran, pero había perdido algo de práctica y haberse reintegrado a la acción de lleno en un solo día no parecía ser una buena idea, al menos no para sus músculos.

\- Que pases buenas noches, Deku -refunfuñó mientras desviaba la mirada y se daba vuelta para marcharse-

\- Kacchan -llamó Izuku. Este contestó con un gruñido- Quisiera que pasaras y cenaras con mi familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

\- Meeh, no es necesario.

Este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero entonces sintió el fuerte apretón en su brazo. Abrió sus ojos y su mirada asesina volvió a él, de un tirón se soltó del agarre del peliverde y comenzó a gruñirle.

\- Por favor. -Suplicó-

Pasar la noche en casa de ese inútil de Deku no era lo que más le atraía, pero tampoco se le ocurría una forma de rechazar aquella invitación sin parecer un total imbécil y sí, Bakugo estaba tratando de portarse mejor incluso con Deku, que estuvo para él en sus momentos más duros, aun cuando Bakugo no lo dejó acercarse en aquellos tiempos.

\- Solo un minuto. -aclaró el rubio y entró a la casa sin decir más.

En ese momento, las luces se encendieron y un montón de gente apareció en escena aplaudiendo y vitoreando con fuerza la llegada del rubio. Este quedó paralizado y, para ser sincero, algo asqueado.

Pero por más vomitiva que le pareciera aquella "fiesta sorpresa", no dejaba de ser algo emotiva y nostálgica. Todos sus antiguos amigos de la UA estaban ahí, no solo Deku. Rápidamente vio a Todoroki a un lado, a Zero bebiendo ponche en una esquina, Uraraka y Tsu estaban al frente sonriendo mientras que Lida-kun estaba parado en frente aclarándose la garganta para un discurso motivacional.

\- ¿Qué es esta mierda? -refunfuñó Bakugo-

\- ¡BAKUGO-KUN! -exclamó Lida, tomando lo más parecido a una pose militar- Nos alegra enormemente el tenerte de vuelta entre los héroes que defienden lo que es real y lo que es correcto. Midoriya-Kun nos contó todo lo que hiciste hoy así que no solo queríamos celebrar tu regreso, sino tu valentía y tu honor. Por favor, quédate y disfruta con nosotros.

El rubio se quedó paralizado por un momento, todos lo miraban, todos le sonreían, era difícil tomar una decisión, pero al final y, tras la molesta insistencia de Lida-Kun, tomó un vaso de ponche y se unió al resto. Para ese momento la noche ya había caído.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kirishima se encontraba como lo había prometido en el cuarto de Bakugo. Tenía un rato esperándolo, lo cual era extraño pues pensaba que él llegaría antes. Pero tampoco le molestaba esperarlo, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Volteó y miró al reloj de mesa que Bakugo tenía al lado de su cama, este marcaba las 8:05 pm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Y si hacemos una competencia de tragos? ¿No sería divertido? -exclamó Uraraka mirando a la mesa cubierta de muchas botellas aun selladas-

\- ¡QUÉ!? -exclamó un horrorizado Lida- ¡No parece prudente!

\- ¿ALGUIEN DIJO COMPETENCIA? -gritó Bakugo- ¡LOS DERROTARÉ A TODOS!

Izuku veía desde las escaleras con una sonrisa amable como finalmente y después de todo, Bakugo parecía divertirse, era su noche al fin y al cabo. Estaba feliz de que volviera, y era todo lo que él habría pedido. Dejando a los chicos allí en la fiesta él decidió subir y apartarse de todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡EL GANADOR ES KATSUKI-KUN! -dijo Lida mientras levantaba la mano de un tambaleante Bakugo quien, con una mirada perdida y cabello totalmente deshecho, comenzó a mofarse delante de todos-

\- ¡Felicidades Katsuki-Kun! -exclamó Tsu-Chan- fuiste el mejor.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde está Midoriya? -preguntó Aoyama mientras veía a todos lados. Su pregunta pasó desapercibida por la mayoría, pero Bakugo sí la escuchó y de hecho se preguntaba lo mismo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ver las estrellas siempre lo hacía sentir bien. Saber que era tan pequeño en medio de un ecosistema tan grande le traía sentimientos de humildad y, no importa qué tan bueno fuera y qué tan increíble resultara ser su kirk, siempre necesitaría apegarse a esa humildad.

La música desde hacía rato había dejado de sonar con fuerza, lo sabía porque estaba sobre el tejado mirando las estrellas pero, también estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba abajo.

¿Se abría acabado la fiesta? ¿Habrían notado su ausencia?

Izuku a veces se preocupaba demasiado, pero así funcionaba su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos de pensar qué haría, decidió bajar para encontrarse con los demás, pero al levantarse y darse la vuelta, quedó paralizado al contemplar allí a Bakugo sobre el tejado también, mirándolo. Izuku no supo qué decir, y tragó saliva nervioso.

\- Deja de verme, tonto -exclamó el rubio en voz baja mientras se sentaba sobre el tejado, justo al lado de donde el peliverde solía estar. Algo dudoso, Midoriya tomó asiento de nuevo en su posición-

\- Kacchan, lo que hiciste hoy...

\- Deja de repetirlo, Deku.

\- Necesito hacerlo -replicó Izuku- A pesar de lo que ha pasado, hoy diste lo mejor y, me pareció que te exigiste demasiado a ti mismo y a tu cuerpo para salvarme... Era como si, como si hubieras sentido miedo de repente.

Bakugo hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas para que no vieran su mirada vulnerable, y luego exclamó en voz baja...

\- Qué tonterías dices...

Pero él sabía, que Deku tenía razón. Él sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

Casi tanto como aquel día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡BAKUGO! -gritó la voz de Kirishima desde la colina de rocas. Él estaba tirado en el suelo algo dolorido luego de ser golpeado y caer allí. Pero debía levantarse y ayudar a Kirishima, para eso había ido a esa misión con él.

El enemigo se erigía como un temible sujeto de piel rojiza y tres brazos de cada lado de su cuerpo.

Los dos jóvenes hubieron luchado con él por horas sin lograr asestarle un golpe definitivo, pero tampoco se rendían. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas se iban agotando con cada golpe que recibían.

\- ¡NO TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA, ROJO! -replicó Kirishima mientras endureció sus brazos y torso para luego avalanzarse sobre aquel sujeto e intercambiar una gran cantidad de golpes.

Los golpes de Kirishima tenían más impacto, pero seis brazos podían hacer más que dos, así que tarde o temprano, aquel hombre encontró un punto ciego en los ataques del pelirrojo y de un golpe en el mentón lo arrojó al suelo debilitado, aunque este quiso levantarse con rapidez.

\- Ya... Voy... Kirishima... -decía en voz baja y para sí Bakugo mientras prácticamente arrastraba sus extremidades entre las pilas de rocas para ir hacia el punto de batalla. Iba dejando un rastro de sangre por donde quiera que caminaba y cada vez se sentía más débil, pero no se podía rendir y dejar solo a Kirishima.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, escaló hasta la cima de la montaña de rocas y entonces los vio a ambos, frente a frente.

\- ¡KIRISHIMA! -gritó con desespero.

El pelirrojo volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa ladina mientras una luz cegadora lo rodeaba.

\- ¡Ya era hora Bakugo! ¡Baja aquí!

El hombre de 6 brazos había disparado un poderoso rayo de calor que emitía de sus palmas justo hacia el pelirrojo, pero este se plantó firme y envolvió todo su cuerpo en una corteza dura de rocas, mientras decía.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme nada. Lo aguantaré!

Y al instante lo cubieron las llamas.

\- ¡NOOOO! -gritó Bakugo para propulsarse usando sus brazos en el aire. Luego realizó una voltereta y disparó una explosión hacia el hombre de 6 brazos enviándolo lejos.

Con debilidad, cayó algo inestable al suelo y contempló allí el cuerpo tumbado de Kirishima. Su piel estaba llena de roturas, como cuando el concreto se desmorona, y el tizne negro en todo su cuerpo hablaba de graves quemaduras.

\- ¡Kirishima! ¡Kirishima! por favor... Reacciona... Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo, yo...

\- Shhh... -silenció el pelirrojo en voz baja y débil- lo hiciste bien.

Al decir aquello su cara se ladeó y sus ojos se cerraron. El rubio solo se desplomó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, apretando sus puños y sus dientes. Pudo evitarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Y Ahora ya nada importaba.

Se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de Kirishima y miró al cielo, y allí permaneció por horas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Sé que lo que le pasó a Kirishima te afectó bastante -confesó Izuku- y te sientes responsable. Pero tú no tuviste la culpa, y si me hubiera pasado algo a mí hoy, tampoco la habrías tenido. Todos sabíamos el riesgo que tomábamos al convertirnos en héroes.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por la mejilla del rubio. Aquella conversación había removido sentimientos que finalmente se habían calmado, como el polvo que se asienta en la parte del fondo de un vaso. No sabía si eran los tragos que traía encima o que, luego de un año pasara algo similar con Deku y le trajera recuerdos ahora lo de Kirishima. Pero se sintió con la necesidad de finalmente drenar.

\- Deku... -exclamó en voz quebrada- hasta hace poco yo no me sentía capaz de hacer todo lo que hice hoy. Hasta hace poco pensé que tiraría la toalla. Pero algo pasó.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Al instante, Bakugo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al peliverde...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Bakugo, ¿estás aquí?

Aquella voz femenina despertó del letargo al pelirrojo quien seguía esperando en aquella silla. Miró el reloj y eran las 9:35 y aun Bakugo no se presentaba. No lo mostraba demasiado, pero el pelirrojo se sentía desanimado de que no apareciera.

Los pasos fuera del cuarto se escucharon con más fuerza y, finalmente alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bakugo, Kirishima levantó la mirada y la vio, se trataba de la madre del rubio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Kirishima está vivo -confesó Katsuki-

\- ¿Qué?

\- En mi cabeza lo está -aclaró, haciendo que Izuku se calmara un poco- Me di cuenta que aunque había muerto ese día, no se había ido realmente. Solo no tenía que olvidarlo y, finalmente un día, lo vi. Era él. Estaba ahí. Él me dijo que estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de hacer que lo notara, intentando contactar conmigo pero yo no notaba su presencia. Pero ahora sí, y lo veo y hablo con él cada noche. -Finalmente miró de nuevo a Izuku y, con una sonrisa, completó- Él no se ha ido, Deku. Sigue conmigo. Y mientras más lo recuerdo, más real se vuelve.

\- Creo que te entiendo -contestó Midoriya luego de un rato-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba la madre de Bakugo mirando la habitación vacía de su hijo quien aun no había vuelto a casa.

Kirishima estaba allí y podía verla. Pero para ella la habitación seguía vacía y en orden. Suspiró derrotada y saliendo del cuarto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kirishima solo bajó la cabeza con desanimo y, lentamente caminó hacia la cama de Bakugo para acostarse sobre ella y permanecer allí.

Eventualmente sintió una mano que recorría su pierna y subía por sus brazos. Kirishima abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la hora del reloj que estaba al lado de la cama: 2 AM. Luego levantó la mirada y allí estaba el rubio. Lucía algo desarreglado y como si trajera varios tragos encima, pero estaba allí, finalmente estaba allí.

\- Hola -sonrió el pelirrojo. Y Bakugo le contestó, no con palabras sino con un suave beso que reparó al instante toda la espera, toda la impaciencia y toda la decepción que el pelirrojo pudo haber sentido- Llegaste. Te acordaste de nuestra cita.

\- Te prometí algo hace un tiempo y lo voy a cumplir. ¿Recuerdas que fue?

\- Que jamás dejarías de pensar en mí.

\- Eso es lo que te trajo a mí otra vez, y no pienso dejar que te vayas. Por eso, no te olvidaré nunca. Te lo vuelvo a prometer.

Kirishima se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el rostro de Bakugo para besarlo de nuevo. Esa era su medicina, la luz para su oscuridad, la compañía para su soledad y la anestesia para su dolor. Disfrutaba al máximo cuando podían estar juntos, y esos momentos cada vez eran más largos, gracias a que Bakugo estaba cumpliendo su promesa y lo recordaba cada vez más.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? -preguntó Bakugo-

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer -sonrió y el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa más grande.

Acto seguido, Bakugo se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas a Kirishima y los brazos de este se metieron por debajo de los del rubio y abrazó su torso.

Bakugo pudo sentir su respiración en la nuca, y eso significaba muchísimo para él, sobre todo luego de esos largos meses.

Finalmente todo estaba resultando. Finalmente, todo parecía volver a cobrar importancia para el rubio, lo que pasara de allí en adelante sí le importaba, y no iba a dejar que su felicidad se fuera otra vez.

\- Descansa -susurró Kisihima-

\- Tú igual.

**Continuará...**


	2. Dónde todo comenzó

**Notas del escritor: **Este capítulo consta de escenas que se conectan entre sí en términos de trama y desarrollo de la historia, pero ocurren en tiempos distintos. Ten en cuenta cuáles escenas ocurren en el presente, y cuáles son solo recuerdos para que la lectura sea armoniosa. Disfruta la lectura ;)

* * *

**.**

**...**

**.**

\- Otro paso, otro más. -Decía Kirishima en voz baja, como para que sólo él lo escuchara, este a su vez, se dejaba guiar. Las manos del pelirrojo tapaban los ojos del rubio, así que solo el sonido de su voz era lo que lo mantenía de pie- Al frente hay una pequeña hendidura así que pisa bien.

\- ¿Adónde diablos me llevas?

\- Paciencia -sonrió él- ya casi llegamos.

El camino era difícil y ambos lo sabían, pero para Bakugo era más complicado aún tener que recorrerlo con los ojos tapados. Pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía interesante ver si podía dejarse guiar por el pelirrojo y seguir comandos solo usando su sentido del oído. Kirishima además ponía bastante cuidado en la forma en cómo lo guiaba y detallaba muy bien todo el camino, eso lo hacía fácil.

Llevaban tiempo subiendo cuesta arriba, pocas veces demostraba Bakugo tanta paciencia, pero eventualmente, Kirishima se detuvo y no le dio más órdenes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -interrogó Bakugo sin recibir una inmediata respuesta. Solo pudo escuchar una inspiración profunda de parte del pelirrojo-

\- Llegamos al fin... ¿No sientes el aire fresco? -preguntó de forma retórica y luego le devolvió la mirada al chico que estaba de espaldas. Aprovechó para oler su cabello sin que se diera cuenta- ¿Listo para ver?

\- Ya, déjame ver.

Kirishima retiró las manos del rostro de Bakugo y entonces este pudo abrir sus ojos.

Estaban en la cima de una gran colina a las afueras de la ciudad, podía verse todo desde allí. Los edificios a lo lejos parecían simples astillas clavadas en el suelo y las montañas circundantes parecían aún más imponentes.

Bakugo notó de inmediato que había un banquillo de madera justo frente a ellos, era como si alguien hubiera estado allí antes y lo hubiera construido para sentarse y contemplar el gran paisaje que se abría frente a ellos. No lo iba a decir a viva voz, pero al rubio todo aquello le parecía hermoso.

\- ¿Así que este es tu lugar favorito?

Kirishima lo miró con una gran sonrisa y respondió.

\- Siii, es genial, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es muy bonito -hizo pausa- pero ¿por qué te gusta tanto?

\- Porque siempre me gusta venir aquí cuando me siento mal o triste.

\- ¿Y te sientes mal o triste a menudo?

\- A veces -confesó el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha- es que no soy bueno lidiando con mis sentimientos y cuando estos me golpean fuerte, suelo venir acá hasta que me calmo. A veces duro días aquí hasta finalmente me siento mejor.

\- Ya veo

Bakugo era terriblemente inexpresivo cuando se trataba de escuchar, sentir empatía o mostrar apoyo. Kirishima lo sabía, pero habría deseado escucharle decir algo más que simples frases cortas.

\- ¡Crees que es tonto! -recriminó.

\- ¿Qué? No No No... Creo que es lindo... y tonto. Pero lindo.

\- Es que me gusta mostrarme siempre alegre a todos, sabes? -agregó el pelirrojo- me gusta que todos se lleven siempre la mejor parte de mí. Cuando me enojo o estoy mal, no soy yo, y no me gusta que me vean así.

\- ¿Sabes? Eso me dice mucho sobre quién eres -admitió Bakugo- Es difícil hacer lo que tú. Yo por el contrario tomo el camino fácil y cuando algo me molesta, simplemente me amargo y me la cargo con todos. Pero tú te alejas, sanas y luego vuelves con la misma gran sonrisa que siempre muestras. Es algo muy maduro... supongo.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees?

\- Lo creo.

Kirishima se dio vuelta para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado como un tomate, pero Bakugo rápidamente tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y le volteó la cara, entonces pudo verle.

\- Te has sonrojado -sonrió de medio lado-

\- Cállate, Cállate. No es eso.

Bakugo rió de repente y Kirishima se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes luego de aquello.

**...**

**Capítulo II: Donde todo comenzó.**

**...**

Kirishima se despertó de golpe sobre una pila de rocas, había tenido un mal sueño así que estaba exaltado y su rostro no dejaba de sudar.

Era de noche. La luna gigante en el centro del cielo despejado de nubes fue lo primero que vio, y la luz que emitía esta parecía darle de frente. No había nadie más allí, sólo él.

Recordó al instante que estaba en medio de una pelea con Bakugo. Lo único que supo era que se había desmayado en brazos del rubio y entonces había despertado solo a mitad de la noche y en ese mismo lugar. Pero ¿por qué sentía tanta confusión?

Estaba asustado y acelerado, pero no podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón, todo seguía en silencio... Todo.

Miró sus brazos y estaban en perfecto estado, parecía recién salido de bañar, con la piel tersa y limpia como un bebé. Recordaba que tenía heridas, pero ya no más.

Solo pudo pensar en Bakugo, pues él era la última persona a la que vio. Quería saber dónde estaba, o si estaba cerca, o si él sabía que Kirishima aun estaba allí.

Puso gran esfuerzo de su parte para levantarse y salir de aquella pila de escombros, que era lo que había quedado de un edificio que se vino abajo entre una de tantas explosiones durante la batalla. Otra cosa más que le recordaba a Bakugo.

Caminó por horas por las solitarias carreteras de la ciudad, no parecía haber ni un alma, así que el pelirrojo dedujo que estaba muy avanzada la noche. Si estaba en lo correcto, no iba a tardar en amanecer.

_"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no hay nadie" _-se preguntaba mentalmente.

\- ¡HOLA! -gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas, pero una suave brisa se llevó sus palabras y no regresaron jamás

Quería volver a casa, pero se sentía perdido. No podía pensar con claridad. No recordaba ni dónde estaba su casa ni la casa de Bakugo, ni la casa de nadie. Tenía miedo y no sabía a dónde ir.

Cuando estaba empezando a inquietarse más y más, observó finalmente a alguien que venía en su dirección. Inmediatamente comenzó a apurar el paso para encontrarse con ella, a pesar que, como venían en direcciones contrarias eventualmente se iban a topar, pero la ansiedad del pelirrojo podía más.

No pensó por un momento en que podía parecer un acto peligroso que alguien se le acercara a otra persona con tanta premura en medio de una carretera desolada a mitad de la noche, pero Kirishima tampoco se caracterizaba por ser alguien demasiado analítico.

\- Hola... disculpe -exclamó en voz alta cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la persona que se acercaba- Oiga, necesito ayuda. ¿Sabe donde...?

La persona solo pasó a su lado como si nada.

_"Qué grosero" _-pensó. Pero luego siguió tras de él para insistir un poco más.

\- Oiga... Ayúdeme... No sé donde estoy ¿puede ayudarme?

Aunque se esforzaba por hacerse notar, aquel hombre solo seguía caminando sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

\- ¡HOOOLAAAA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces el hombre se detuvo en seco y volteó, sus ojos quedaron justo en frente de donde estaba Kirishima, quien también lo miraba fijamente esperando un indicio. Pero entonces, el hombre solo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Muy enojado, Kirishima se avalanzó sobre aquel hombre para tratar de detenerlo pero, por más increíble que parezca, su cuerpo pasó a través de él como si de un holograma se tratara, y cayó al piso. El hombre siguió caminando.

Kirishima miró sus brazos y luego al sujeto que se alejaba. No podían escucharlo, no podían percibir que estaba ahí y tampoco podían tocarlo. Para ese momento, el pelirrojo estaba bastante asustado, así que sólo se levantó del suelo y corrió en una dirección desconocida para él pero a toda velocidad y sin descanso. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino o a sus alrededores, él solo corría y corría, y lo hizo hasta que sus pies tropezaron entre sí y cayó al suelo entre respiraciones agitadas y jadeos intensos.

\- ¿Morí? -se preguntaba a sí mismo desesperado- ¿Realmente morí?

Nunca había estado tan agitado o nervioso por algo, pero incluso en ese momento, no podía escuchar sus latidos. Kirishima no era tonto.

Así que comenzó a gemir cada vez con más intensidad y las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y caían sobre las ojas secas del suelo donde estaba, pero no mojaban nada. Kirishima golpeaba el suelo con desespero pero este no se agrietaba, aunque usara toda su fuerza, era inútil. Incluso para la naturaleza, era como si él no estuviera-

\- Pero... No entiendo... -seguía divagando entre lágrimas- ¿No se supone que los muertos solo dejan de existir? ¿O se van a otro mundo? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué yo sigo atrapado aquí donde nadie me ve y nadie puede oírme?

De pronto, una voz le responde desde la penumbra.

\- Porque alguien te recuerda todavía.

El pelirrojo volteó la mirada aterrado y contempló a una niña de cabello corto, parecido al de Uraraka-chan pero de menos edad, luciendo un vestido blanco y un cintillo del mismo color sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme? -exclamó sorprendido-

\- Sí

\- ¿Y puedes...? -exclamó mientras extendía su mano para tocar nerviosamente el zapato de la niña. Esta al instante le sonrió-

\- También pude sentir tu mano.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Ahh... Porque yo soy como tú.

Kirishima sintió de pronto un frío aterrador dentro de sí al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Estás... Estás... muerta?

\- Allí está mi tumba -respondió la niña mientras señalaba a un lado con su mano izquierda.

Y en efecto, había una lápida ahí. De hecho habían muchas, y apenas Kirishima comenzaba a notarlo. Parecía ser que en medio de sus apresuradas carreras, se había infiltrado en un cementerio y, la niña con quien hablaba, también estaba muerta. El pelirrojo se sentía tan aturdido que se dejó caer de sentón nuevamente en el suelo mientras se agarraba el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Entonces sí morí...

\- Probablemente.

\- ¿Y esto que es? ¿El mundo de los muertos? Si los muertos pueden hablar entre ellos y esto es un cementerio, ¿Por qué solo estás tú aquí?

\- Está muy reciente tu muerte, puedo sentirlo. Aun estás en transición y es entendible que estés aturdido por muchas cosas. Deberías primero descansar un poco para que tu mente se alivie. Mira, este árbol da una magnífica sombra de día -señaló el árbol debajo del cual ambos estaban parados- descansa aquí y cuando abras los ojos en la mañana, estaré esperándote para contarte todo.

\- Pero no tengo sueño.

\- Estás muerto, ya no te da sueño, pero igual puedes descansar. Solo cierra tus ojos y lo demás vendrá solo.

¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué otra decisión podría tomar? Aunque era cierto que no sentía ni sueño ni cansancio, también era verdad que estaba mentalmente agotado y quizás dormir ayudaría a despejar todas aquellas sensaciones dispersas que tenía.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y, echado sobre el tronco del árbol cerró sus ojos, y durmió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos golpecitos contínuos y molestos lo sacaron de su letargo. Abrió sus ojos y una incandecente luz los hizo cerrarlos de nuevo y abrirlos más despacio para darle tiempo a sus ojos de adaptarse a aquella luz.

Frente a él, estaba aquella niñita golpeando unas nueces con una roca en su mano hasta que las destruía y sacaba el fruto de dentro. Había un tazón hecho de hojas donde la niña recolectaba todas las nueces que lograba sacar.

\- Buenos días -saludó el pelirrojo en medio de un bostezo-

\- ¿Buenos días? Dormiste toda la mañana, ya serán buenas tardes.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Dormiste más de lo que yo estuve dispuesta a esperarte, así que fui y recolecté algunas nueces. Cómelas.

\- Pero... No tengo hambre.

\- Ni tendrás -exclamó la niña mientras se metía una nuez a la boca- pero cómelas igual, tu mente creerá que te estás alimentando. Además, el sabor de las cosas todavía se puede sentir.

\- Gracias -dijo apenado el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el tazón hecho de hojas y cogía una nuez con su mano- Yo pensé que como estamos muertos, no podríamos tocar ni coger nada.

\- Estamos muertos, pero seguimos siendo parte de la naturaleza, la única diferencia es que los vivos ya no nos ven.

\- Has sido muy linda conmigo -sonrió Kirishima- sobre todo ayer que estaba muy asustado, ahora me siento mejor. Gracias.

\- Descuida.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

La niña rápidamente señaló con su mano y respondió...

\- Mi nombre está en la lápida.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada y trató de leer la inscripción que estaba allí plasmada, entonces volteó a ver a la niña-

\- Selene.

\- Bingo.

\- Yo me llamo Kirishima -la niña sonrió y extendió su mano que luego estrechó con el pelirrojo de cabellos puntiagudos-

\- Un gusto Kirishima. Tu nombre es muy largo y muy tonto, te dire Kiri.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

\- Y bueno... dijiste que me responderías... ¿Por qué solo puedo verte a ti si estamos rodeados de, no sé, gente muerta?

Selene miró fijamente a Kirishima y exclamó...

\- Kiri, ¿qué crees que pasa cuando uno muere?

\- Ehmm... ¿Se va? ¿Deja de existir?

\- En efecto. Así que cuando alguien muere ya no aparece por aquí, ¿y para qué lo haría si nadie podría verlo?

\- Entonces por qué tú y yo...?

\- Ahhh... Eso es una larga historia. Mira -exclamó antes de meterse una nuez a la boca- Cuando tienes una conexión muy pero muy fuerte con alguien, al morir, mueres para todos menos para esa persona. Es como si estuvieras atado por un hilo invisible a ella y eso no deja que te vayas del todo. Hay cosas tan fuertes que ni la misma muerte puede romper.

\- ¿Y con quién tengo esa conexión? ¿Mi madre? ¿Mi padre?

\- No sé, eso es algo que tú tienes que descubrir.

\- Quieres decir que, la persona con la cual tengo esa conexión muy fuerte, podrá verme?

\- En teoría sí

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Tu presencia aquí depende enteramente de que la otra persona te recuerde. Es esa persona la que te mantiene aquí, si te olvida o deja de pensar en ti, entonces te vas como el resto de los que mueren. Pero solo funciona con la persona con la cual tenías una gran conexión antes de morir, seguro muchos te piensan, pero solo esa persona te puede mantener aquí. En cierta forma, solo importa que te recuerde ella.

\- ¿A ti quien te recuerda?

Selene miró al cielo y suspiró. Entonces le devolvió la mirada y sus grandes y negros ojos parecieron brillar, a la hora que contestó.

\- Mi mamá Kanji.

\- ¿Como fue que descubriste todo esto?

\- Bueno, yo tenía 10 años cuando morí. Tuve un accidente de tránsito. Mi mamá iba también conmigo en el auto pero ella sobrevivió. A la hora del accidente, nos estábamos tomando de las manos y ella me estaba diciendo que me amaba mucho. Entonces desperté sola a mitad de la noche dentro del auto, pero mamá no estaba, y yo, de cierta forma, tampoco.

Kirishima bajó la cabeza con desgano mientras seguía escuchando el relato de Selene.

\- Al principio no entendía el por qué mi madre me había dejado sola en el auto, pero el tiempo respondió todas mis dudas. Estaba claro que había muerto -al decir esto se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla que acababa de resbalarse por ella- Pero aun así me preguntaba por qué seguía aquí. Entonces todo hizo clic.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Recordé que mi mamá es una persona muy religiosa. Más tarde supe que desde el día que morí había puesto mi foto sobre una mesita y que cada noche encendía una vela para mí. Entonces se sentaba y hablándole a la foto, pretendía que conversaba conmigo. Un día, comencé a escuchar su voz hablándome. Y supe que era ella. Al principio no podía oírme, no sabía que yo estaba ahí, fue duro, pensé que ella tampoco me vería nunca. Pero un día, le dije "Mami, te extraño" y ella me escuchó.

Kirishima aspiró su nariz muy conmovido.

\- Debió ser hermoso.

\- Lo fue. Luego me di cuenta de que mientras más pensaba en mí y me recordaba, más real me hacía para ella. Kanji comenzó a escucharme con más fuerza, a verme con sus propios ojos, y finalmente, a tocarme. Era como si estuviera viva, como si estuviera viva solo para ella.

\- Pero no... volviste a vivir ¿O sí?

\- No, sigo muerta. Pero mientras la otra persona te recuerde, podrás hacer con ella todo lo que hacías en vida. Y por eso la conexión con la persona que te traiga de vuelta tiene que ser muy pero muy fuerte, porque te hará querer pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

\- ¿Su vida?

\- Sí. Eventualmente ellos también envejecerán y morirán. Cuando lo hagan, entonces ya no habrá nadie que te recuerde y entonces te irás.

\- ¿Sabes que sucede cuando uno "Se va"?

\- Aun no lo sé, Kanji aún está viva así que supongo que lo sabré cuando suceda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bakugo estaba sentado en el banco de madera que Kirishima había construido a la cima de aquella colina. Ahora el rubio solía visitar siempre ese lugar, pues fue el lugar donde todo comenzó.

Y cuando estaba allí, pensaba en Kirishima y en las cosas que vivieron juntos en ese lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Te has sonrojado -sonrió de medio lado-

\- Cállate, Cállate. No es eso.

Bakugo rió de repente y Kirishima se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes luego de aquello. Entonces Kirishima rompió el hielo, y dijo en voz suave.

\- Es que a veces los sentimientos que me traen aquí no son negativos... De hecho, yo creo que son positivos, hermosos. Pero no sé si los demás pensarán lo mismo, así que vengo aquí a meditar sobre si debo manifestarlos o no. ¿Tú que crees?

Bakugo se llevó la mano a su mentón y comenzó a pensar...

\- Mmm... Yo creo que si es algo que sientes, me refiero, no una tontería sino algo muy importante, debes decirlo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿Y si los demás piensan diferente?

\- Pues ellos se lo pierden.

Kirishima sonrió algo envalentonado entonces. Acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente al rubio, quien no tardó en sentirse incómodo.

\- En ese caso, hay algo que quisiera decirte. Lo he callado por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué cosa es? -inquirió el rubio levantando la ceja y con algo de desconfianza-

\- Bakugo... La verdad es... que me gusta la forma en la que eres -Bakugo abrió los ojos de par en par- me gusta la forma en la que te expresas, me gusta cómo me tratas. No sé, al principio eso me hizo ser tu amigo, pero entonces surgieron otras cosas, pasé tiempo contigo, te conocí más. Y me di cuenta de que ya no quería ser más tu amigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que... -inmediatamente se volteó y le dio la espalda al rubio. Estaba muy nervioso, sudaba mucho y sus piernas temblaban un poco. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y además cubrió su rostro con sus manos, para luego de unos segundos, confesar- Me gustas.

Bakugo quedó frío, como una panela de hielo, inmóvil. Por unos minutos, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el de la brisa que se llevaba las hojas de los árboles consigo y, por supuesto, el acelerado corazón del pelirrojo que traía con fuerza.

Kirishima esperaba escuchar algo, un grito, un insulto, pero algo en definitiva. Pero no escuchó nada, esa confesión había excedido a Bakugo. Con desánimo, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y con mirada perdida contempló al rubio. Finalmente, en voz baja, exclamó...

\- Solo lo digo para que lo supieras, no espero que nada cambie entre nosotros. Sé que no podría pasar.

Bakugo entonces tomó su lugar en el banco de madera, visiblemente sorprendido.

\- Bueno, esto es algo que no esperaba, pero... ¿Por qué crees que no podría pasar?

\- Porque ¡Mírate! Eres guapísimo -confesó- Las chicas todas están locas por ti, eres fuerte y además muy valiente. Seguro tienes muchas chicas para elegir, pero yo no soy una chica.

Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a retirarse, pero la mano de Bakugo rápidamente tocó el hombro de Kirishima, y un chispazó lo hizo sentir.

\- No tendrías por qué ser una.

El pelirrojo volteó al instante, nuevamente sonrojado como un tomate y con los ojos bien abiertos. Bakugo le respondió con una de esas confiadas sonrisas suyas, y entonces, agregó.

\- Yo tampoco soy bueno lidiando con mis sentimientos, sé que lo sabes, porque te has dado el tiempo para conocerme. Cuando conoces a una persona real, que te ayuda a ser mejor, menos, no sé... Yo, entonces es fácil que yo pueda comenzar a sentir algo por esa persona, sea una chica o un chico.

\- ¿Quieres decir que...?

\- ¿Crees que yo dejaría que cualquier persona trajera a quién sabe dónde con los ojos tapados, estando tan cerca de mí, y en lo que prácticamente sería un secuestro, si no sintiera nada?

Aquellas palabras le devolvieron todo el oxígeno que el pelirrojo había perdido. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y nunca lo creyó posible. Nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y ambos podían escucharlo, eso se confirmó cuando Bakugo extendió su mano y la puso sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, quien seguía sonrojado.

\- Tú también me gustas mucho.

La mano de Bakugo se movió desde el pecho de Kirishima, hasta detrás de su nuca y lentamente lo comenzó a atraer hacia sí mismo. El pelirrojo estaba nervioso, y lucía algo torpe en sus movimientos, pero se dejó llevar bajo la guía del rubio, de la misma forma que él se dejó guiar antes. Cerró sus ojos y cedió ante el comando de Bakugo. Pronto, sus torsos se juntaron y la respiración caliente de él sopló en su rostro.

Finalmente un delicado rose, se convirtió en un suave y tibio beso, que marcó el inicio de algo hermoso. Allí mismo en esa colina.

Desde ese momento en adelante, el corazón de Bakugo comenzó a latir también con más fuerza cuando se trataba de Kirishima. Y a partir de ese día, ese lugar también se convirtió en el favorito del joven Katsuki.

Porque allí fue donde todo comenzó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿En que piensas? -preguntó la voz de Kirishima a Bakugo, quien hasta hace un momento estaba solo en aquel lugar-

\- En ti. -respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar al horizonte- Recordaba nuestro primer beso, fue en este lugar, fue hace casi un año. Nuestro aniversario hubiera estado cerca ya.

\- Ya -suspiró Kirishima- Yo también pensaba en eso. Es triste que las cosas hayan tomado este rumbo, ¿no?

\- Mmm... ¿Por qué sería triste? -replicó Bakugo- estás aquí, yo creo que todo resultó bien.

Kirishima sonrió por lo bajo y exclamó finalmente.

\- Gracias.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? -preguntó Kirishima a Selene, estando ambos aun sentados en aquel árbol-

\- Hay un servicio, pero esto es un cementerio, siempre hay uno. Pero dijiste que moriste ayer, ¿no? Podría ser el tuyo.

\- Me acercaré.

Con eso, el pelirrojo se levantó y dejó atrás a la niña para caminar hacia el tumulto de gente que se avistaba a unos cuantos metros de ese lugar.

Selene tenía razón, era un servicio. Había mucha gente vestida de negro y muchos sostenían flores blancas. Las personas hacían filas frente a una tumba recién cerrada para poner una de esas flores a los pies de la tumba. La primera en fila, era una mujer con cabellos tan rojizos como los suyos.

\- Mamá... -exclamó conmovido antes de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al encuentro con ella y, a medida que se acercaba, más caras conocidas comenzaban a vislumbrarse.

Kirishima se detuvo a los pies de la tumba y frente a su madre, y, con insistencia, comenzó a llamarla.

\- Mamá... Soy yo, Kirishima... ¿Puedes oírme? Mamá ¡Estoy aquí!

A pesar de que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo en respuesta, solo dejó la flor en el suelo y se dio la espalda para llorar en soledad.

El siguiente, era un hombre.

\- Papá... tú tampoco puedes escucharme, ¿cierto?

\- Te extrañaré hijo mío -exclamó antes de dejar la flor y marcharse, como el resto de personas que le siguieron. Kirishima solo se desplomó sin fuerzas al suelo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, lleno de impotencia y frustración. Por que sí, dolía y dolía demasiado.

Finalmente, unos zapatos pisaron frente a la tumba del joven y, al levantar la mirada, observó el contorno oscurecido por la luz del sol de una persona. Kirishima tardó un poco para descubrir su identidad. Este hombre solo se agachó para poner la flor en el suelo y luego se dio la vuelta.

\- Bakugo... -susurró el pelirrojo mientras lo veía marcharse. Entonces, Kirishima se puso de pie y, poniendo sus manos en el contorno de su boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz, gritó- ¡BAKUGO!

Al instante, el rubio volteó con los ojos bien abiertos, justo en dirección al pelirrojo pero no pudo ver nada.

En eso, Izuku apareció corriendo hacia el rubio y llamándolo con insistencia.

\- ¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan, espera!

\- Ah, eres tú -replicó el rubio- Aléjate de mí Deku.

Acto seguido, el rubio siguió su camino y el peliverde lo siguió por un rato. En lo que respecta a Kirishima, el siguió allí inmóvil observando con lágrimas en los ojos lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Él pudo escucharme. -dijo para sí entre sollozos-

Solo en ese momento, el pelirrojo entendió lo fuerte que era su conexión con Bakugo, quizás más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Esa misma noche, Bakugo estaba sobre su cama intentando leer pero sin poder concentrarse. Había tantos sentimientos enfrascados en su pequeña humanidad, que no pudo respirar más a causa del gran nudo en su garganta. Así que solo estrelló el libro contra la pared y se sentó al borde de su cama, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kirishima estaba ahí observándolo, sufriendo en silencio, con el alma más rota que nadie.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? -gritaba Bakugo- ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme si yo te amaba? ¡KIRISHIMA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

El rubio parecía sumergido en su dolor y en su amargura. Su rostro estaba empapado e incluso su ropa. Se sentía en el vacío más profundo sin una escalera para salir, en la oscuridad más densa sin una lámpara para alumbrar. Él nunca se había quebrado tanto por nadie en su vida, y esa noche, comenzó a experimentar lo que el verdadero dolor significaba. No el dolor físico porque ese ya lo conocía bastante. Pero esta clase de dolor, era la primera vez que lo sentía y no lo podía soportar.

Pero entones, Kirishima puso la mano sobre el hombro del rubio mientras este seguía llorando, y el rubio nunca sintió nada. Pero entonces, una voz muy pero muy lejana llegó a sus oídos, aunque quién la dijo estaba parado justo frente a él.

\- Aquí estoy Bakugo. No llores más.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se detuvo en seco. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, y por otros más creyó que se había vuelto loco, pero no, él estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo, y no cualquier cosa.

\- ¿K-Kirishima? ¿Eres tú?

\- Aquí estoy -escuchó levemente el rubio, y entonces con impaciencia se puso a mirar todos lados pero no podía ver a nadie. La habitación estaba vacía.

\- ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó en voz alta y desesperada-

Nuevamente, a muy bajo volumen, escuchó...

\- Estoy aquí, frente a ti, abrazándote.

Kirishima había rodeado a Bakugo con sus brazos, y lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no sentía nada, tampoco podía verlo ni escuchar su corazón. Pero Bakugo bajó sus defensas, sus escudos se habían roto hace tiempo y su armadura se había desvanecido hace tiempo, solo quedaba la carne viva. Estaba frágil y quería protección. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un abrazo, así que cerró sus ojos y confió en lo que dijo Kirishima.

Ese abrazo duró muchas horas, hasta que ambos se durmieron, y aun en ese momento, seguían abrazados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡SELENE! ¡SELENE! -corría a toda prisa por aquel cementerio hasta encontrar a la niña en el mismo lugar de siempre, esta le sonrió al verle-

\- Hola Kiri, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Tenías razón... Finalmente he encontrado a la persona con la cual tengo una fuerte conexión, y todo fue gracias a ti.

\- Eso es increíble, señor Zanahorio.

\- Ayer, me sentía demasiado perdido. Creía que todo había acabado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nada acabó, sino que volvió a empezar.

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas -respondió la niña mientras se acostaba cómodamente en el suelo, como preparada para dormir.

Aun con todo, Kirishima tenía una pregunta que había olvidado hacerle a Selene desde el momento en que ella le contó sobre Kanji, solo que no sabía si era el mejor momento, pues ella parecía muy dispuesta a dormir en ese momento. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo, fiel a su curiosidad, se atrevió.

\- Oye, Selene.

\- ¿Sí? -contestó esta en su posición y sin abrir los ojos.-

\- Acabo de venir de hablar con Bakugo y es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Ahora entiendo lo que debes de sentir cuando hablas con tu mamá... Yo querría pasar todo mi tiempo hablando con Bakugo, si pudiera, y no encuentro como eso sería diferente en tu caso. Es por eso que no entiendo el por qué siempre estás aquí en este cementerio pudiendo estar siempre con ella.

\- Ahhh, eso. -exclamó la niña mientras se incorporaba y bajaba la cabeza con desanimo al decir- es que ya no puedo ir a verla. Mi mamá está muriendo.

\- ¿Qué? -Exclamó Kirishima con tristeza, y miles de dudas comenzaron a surgirle de repente al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de la niña- pero no entiendo... ¿Otro accidente?

\- No lo creo. Pero mi mamá ya está muy avanzada en edad, y su tiempo se está acercando.

\- Pero no, no no, no es posible. Tu moriste con 10 años de edad, eras muy joven, tu madre no puede estar tan anciana. Yo... No entiendo.

\- Kiri -llamó la niña mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- Yo estoy muerta, el tiempo no pasa para mí, pero para los vivos sí. Yo morí cuando 10 años, pero eso pasó hace 50. -Kirishima se sorprendió y dejó salir aún más lágrimas- El tiempo de mi madre llegó y el mío también.

Con eso la niña volvió a acostarse en el suelo para dormir, pero Kirishima se sentó junto a ella y puso la cabeza de la niña entre sus piernas para mayor comodidad.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? -preguntó la niña en voz somnolienta- Que por fin podré saber lo que pasa cuando nos vamos definitivamente.

\- Te quiero mucho Selene, espero puedas estar con tu mamá del otro lado.

\- Gracias -exclamó en un susurro. Entonces, su cabeza se ladeó y sus ojos se cerraron. Kirishima permaneció allí hasta que la niña se hubo desvanecido por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Yo también estuve acordándome de cosas que ocurrieron hace un año -exclamó el pelirrojo a Bakugo mientras ambos aún estaban mirando el horizonte en la cima de aquella colina- Me acuerdo de Selene.

\- Selene... gran amiga -agregó Bakugo con una sonrisa.-

\- Quiero hacer algo lindo por ella, Bakugo. ¿Podrías por favor construir un monumento para ella aquí en esta misma colina?

Bakugo volteó a mirarlo, él tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas acompañado de una delicada sonrisa. El rubio acaricio su rostro y entonces respondió.

\- Claro que sí.

Y fue así como ese lugar corriente dejó de serlo. Se convirtió en el favorito de Kirishima, luego en el favorito de Bakugo y, con suerte, ahora también en el de Selene.

Por allí fue donde todo comenzó.

**Continuará...**


	3. El mundo de los muertos

_**Unos meses atrás...**_

\- ¿C-Cómo? ¿C-cómo es posible?

Bakugo parecía fuera de sí, sumamente confundido. Su temor era casi del tamaño de su duda, de hecho, se sentía aplastado por ellas.

Hacía solo un segundo había escuchado una voz que lo llamaba en la distancia. No era cualquier voz, él conocía esa voz, pero su dueño ya había muerto. ¿Qué estaba escuchando entonces?

Por un segundo pensó que alucinaba, que había escuchado mal. Imaginaba un millón de razones y otro millón más de excusas para justificar un error. Pero entonces la voz le hablaba de nuevo para ratificarle que oírla no era el error, ignorarla sí.

¿Realmente Kirishima estaba hablándole? Su voz parecía provenir de un lugar lejano, de hecho, sus oídos apenas podían detectar el sonido, pero lo sentía cerca, como si estuviera a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo verte? -preguntó Bakugo notablemente afectado, nadando en un mar de emociones encontradas-

El pelirrojo estaba frente al rubio, mirándolo fijo pero los ojos de este aún no podían divisarlo, era momento de cambiar eso.

\- Quiero que lo intentes. -Dijo Kirishima- cierra tus ojos y sólo piensa en mi. Escucha mi voz, imagina que estoy a tu lado. Esa imagen mantenla fresca en tu cabeza y nunca la olvides.

Bakugo cerró sus ojos creyendo en las palabras del pelirrojo. Parecía una locura, parecía lo más ilógico del mundo, era improbable que funcionara, pero Bakugo tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo de nuevo, de saber que estaba ahí con él, que no se había ido. Tantos meses intentando superar su muerte sin éxito lo habían dejado agotado, ahora quería aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza de volverlo a ver, así que realmente trató, realmente lo hizo.

Lo imaginó en su cabeza, sonriéndole como siempre. Imaginó cada parte de su figura, su aroma, todo. Lo conocía bien.

Luego de un momento, con miedo, con duda, con expectativas altas abrió sus ojos lentamente, implorando a los dioses que no haya sido un sueño o producto de su imaginación y volviera a salir lastimado.

Kirishima estaba allí, frente a él, sonriéndole. Bakugo quedó paralizado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

\- Felicidades -sonrió el pelirrojo con orgullo- me has traído de vuelta.

**...**

**Capítulo III: El Mundo de los Muertos**

**...**

Kirishima abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando, a lo lejos escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. La luz del sol le dio en la cara mientras divisaba la sombra de tres personas paradas frente a él. Estaba sudado y algo mareado. Puso la mano sobre su frente e intentó reconocerlos.

Dos chicos y una mujer lo miraban con cierta curiosidad. Kirishima se sintió incómodo al instante. El pelirrojo seguía a los pies de aquel gran árbol donde había pasado la fría noche. El recuerdo de Selene desapareciendo en sus brazos -y lo que eso implicaba- seguía de manera muy vívida en su memoria. Ahora, unas personas lo despiertan de la nada, esto de verdad era muy raro.

\- ¿Un nuevito? -dijo uno de los chicos, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, tez morena y complexión alta y delgada a los otros dos que venían con él-

\- Yo digo que no -exclamó el otro de los chicos, este tenía cabello largo hasta los hombros y era algo obeso- Oye tú, ¿eres un nuevito?

Kirishima solo los miraba extrañado sin saber qué o cómo responder.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Si eres nuevo... ya sabes... estando muerto. -aclaró la única chica del grupo, una peliblanco de ojos azules que parecía la más amigable de los tres-

\- Ehmm... Sí, morí hace cuatro días.

\- ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡PAGA! -celebró el moreno delgado entre risas burlonas a su compañero obeso, mientras este se sacaba un billete del bolsillo y se lo entregaba a su compañero-

Kirishima solo podía preguntarse en ese momento para qué le serviría a alguien que ya está muerto ese billete. Esto, porque dedujo que si podían verlo a él, era porque también estaban muertos.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? -indagó el pelirrojo-

\- Ay que groseros somos -exclamó la chica algo angustiada- Yo soy Sumako, y ellos son Rin -señalando al delgado- y Shin -señalando al obeso- Y estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿La bienvenida a dónde? -espetó confuso mientras rascaba su cabeza-

\- ¡Despierta! ¡Al mundo de los muertos! -respondió Sumako-

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente para estar a su altura y la curiosidad comenzó a surgir en él una vez más.

\- Somos Shades, y estamos aquí para introducirte al mundo de los muertos y ayudarte a adaptarte a tu nueva situación. -Exclamó Shin- actualmente estás en transición y necesitarás algo de guía.

\- ¿Shades? Como... ¿Sombras?

\- Sí, sí, así nos llaman -respondió algo brusco el joven Rin- Trabajamos para 'El Ancla' y nuestro trabajo aquí es guiarte a través de tu transición. ¿Pensaste que te habías muerto y ya? Hay muchas cosas que aún no conoces.

\- No entiendo -exhaló el pelirrojo-

\- Actualmente estás en el mundo de los vivos, dónde nadie puede verte, excepto la persona con la que tienes la conexión fuerte -aclaró Sumako- pero en realidad, al estar muerto, tu hogar ahora es el mundo de los muertos donde pasarás gran parte de tu tiempo y podrás convivir con otras personas que se encuentran en tu misma situación.

Kirishima se llevó la mano en la nuca y comenzó a rascarse, eso, de hecho era un efecto reflejo que hacía cuando no entendía bien algo.

Sin alargarse más en las explicaciones, Rin chasqueó los dedos y frente a él se abrió una especie de portal, que lucía como lo más parecido a un hoyo negro. Kirishima se echó hacia atrás del susto, pero todos parecían conformes con la idea de pasar a través de ese túnel.

\- Esperen... ¿Qué hacen?

\- Sólo ven -gruñó el chico delgado antes de cruzar el portal y desaparecer completamente de la escena. A él le siguieron Sumako y Shin.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero entonces Shin apareció de nuevo, como saliendo del portal y, llamando su atención, exclamó.

\- Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? -Acto seguido volvió a desaparecer-

Kirishima estaba algo dudoso y confundido, pero literalmente no tenía ninguna, o casi ninguna información sobre lo que significaba estar muerto y tampoco tenía dónde pasar la noche. Eso de 'un retiro espiritual' donde pasar el rato con otros muertos sonaba menos horrible que dormir otra noche a los pies de aquel árbol. Así que segundos después, se decidió entrar al portal, pero algo llamó su atención y fijó la mirada en una niña pequeña que, a lo lejos, miraba en la dirección donde estaban los cuatro chicos. Eventualmente y sin objetar nada más, entró al portal.

Sus ojos se volvieron ventanas para la oscuridad por unos segundos, pero de pronto una luz blanca iluminó todo su cuerpo y las sombras de los tres chicos que iban delante de él pudieron divisarse.

\- ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los muertos! -dijo Sumako con una sonrisa-

Al instante, el intenso blanco que cegaba sus ojos se fue disipando lentamente hasta convertirse delicadamente en un mirador perfecto para lo que tenía en frente.

Era como un jardín lleno de colinas. La gente iba y venía conversando, sonriendo, pasando el rato. A lo lejos se veía como si fuera una cascada que desembocaba en un riachuelo que corría por los senderos de aquel bello parque.

Era lo más parecido a un paraíso. Naturalmente, Kirishima quedó sin aliento al ver todo aquello.

\- Wow... esto es.. hermoso.

Y lo era. Era como estar en un parque hermoso en el mundo de los vivos. De hecho, en aspecto, no había diferencia entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. A simple vista, pareciera que solo había viajado a algún lugar paradisíaco de la tierra.

\- Acá pasarás la mayor parte de tu existencia como un muerto hasta que la persona con la que tienes la fuerte conexión muera o te olvide. -comentó Rin-

\- Todos... se ven... tan felices -exclamó el pelirrojo asombrado de ver tantas personas yendo y viniendo, de tantas razas y colores distintos, pero en medio de un clima tan armonioso. Era como si no vivieran con el estrés de la ciudad o el temor constante a ser atacado por algun villano. Igual sabía que llevaba unos pocos minutos allí, pero se notaba que no estaba ya en el mundo de los vivos-

\- A los muertos no los consume el deseo de poder, el dinero no sirve de nada acá. Tampoco hay gobiernos, ni fronteras ni divisiones, ni credos que se impongan sobre otros -aclaró Sumako- todos simplemente están aquí por una misma razón y un mismo objetivo. Por eso todos se ven tan felices.

\- No sé qué decir... es hermoso -suspiró el pelirrojo-

\- Esta es solo la puerta de entrada para el mundo de los muertos -agregó Rin- durante los años que te quedes aquí puedes explorar cada rincón que quieras.

\- Cool!

\- Puedes ir y mezclarte -aconsejó Shin- te buscaremos en unas horas, hay algo que necesitas hacer.

Aquello sin duda llamó la atención del pelirrojo que, sinceramente todavía nadaba en las aguas de la ignorancia. Pero a decir verdad, hasta ahora conocer ese lugar era lo mejor que le había pasado. Finalmente algo de luz potenciaba su humor luego de unos días traumaticos y desastrozos luego de su muerte.

Fue tanta la impresión que le causó ver todo el paisaje, y las ganas de comenzar a recorrerlo, que no se dio cuenta que los tres shades ya no estaban con él, habían desaparecido.

Emocionado por explorar, pero siempre pensando en Bakugo y todo lo que tenía para contarle la próxima vez que se volvieran a encontrar, comenzó a bajar la colina y a saludar a todo el que pasaba a su lado.

Aprovechó muy bien su tiempo y caminó lo más que pudo, viendo y visteando todo el lugar, que parecía ser hermoso de punta a punta. Aun con todo, no se sentía cansado, ni sentía hambre o sueño. Literalmente jamás se había sentido mejor. Pero comenzaba a preguntarse cómo funcionarían las cosas allí. ¿Qué tan diferente era ese lugar del mundo de los vivos? ¿Cuánto duraban los días? ¿Había noches? ¿Qué reglas no se debían romper?

Se sentó en una roca a los pies de una colina muy alta para divisar el poblado paisaje mientras meditaba en esas interrogantes.

De pronto...

\- ¡Hola!

Kirishima pegó un gritó y cayó al suelo asustado luego de escuchar esa voz. Unas risitas se escucharon entonces. Alzó la mirada y entonces quedó pasmado.

Una niña con ropajes blancos y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaban ante él.

\- Un gusto verte otra vez, Kiri.

\- ¿¡SELENE!? ¿Cómo es que...?

\- No esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco creí que seguiría aquí pero ya ves...

Kirishima se levantó enojado entonces, apuntando con el dedo a la niña y con el seño bastante fruncido.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolió tu muerte...? -la niña levanta la ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado- bueno tu... otra muerte!? ¡Estaba angustiadísimo!

\- Ya sé, pero no tenía forma de saber.

\- ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?

\- La muerte de mi madre está muy reciente, así que todavía estaremos aquí unos días.

Resuelta la incógnita de las dudas, pensó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Estamos? -interrogó Kirishima-

\- Kiriboi... Te presentó a mi mamá.

En ese momento una mujer bastante mayor salió de detrás de un árbol cercano y se acercó a ellos. Su cabello era gris y se tranzaba largo hacia abajo. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules, aunque su mirada era algo distante.

Kirishima se conmovió al instante que vio aquello y realmente le dieron ganas de llorar. Estaba contemplando algo muy hermoso, y la felicidad de Selene al presentarle a su madre era algo que realmente calaba en su corazón.

\- Mucho gusto señora, es un placer conocerla -exclamó el pelirrojo hincándose de rodillas y sosteniendo la mano de la anciana, que rió por lo bajo- Su hija es maravillosa

\- Igualmente hijo. Es un gusto conocerte.

\- Los shades hablaron con mamá -apuntó la niña- dijeron que más tarde le explicarían cuál sería nuestra situación acá. Ya sabes, que pasará tras la muerte de mamá.

\- Esos... que gente tan rara. -balbuceó el chico-

\- Ah.. ¿Ya hablaron contigo? -Kiri asintió- Son como la realeza de aquí, es mejor no hacerlos enfadar. Supongo que te llevarán al pozo de lázaro.

\- ¿Al qué?

\- ¿No sabes nada de mitología, muchacho tonto? -replicó Selene- Allí van todos los recién muertos para completar su transición, es importante que vayas, o comenzarás a tener problemas.

Kirishima nuevamente se llevó la mano a la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

\- Lo que me recuerda, toma esto -dijo mientras sacaba una especie de tubo de ensayo miniatura, sellado y lo entregó al pelirrojo quien miraba confundido aquel acto- cuando te lleven al pozo, recoge algo de agua con esto y dale de beber un poco a la persona de conexión fuerte que tienes. Es importante.

\- ¿Por qué debo hacer eso?

\- Bueno, porque...

De pronto y sin permitirle espetar algo más, de golpe aparecieron los tres shades en aquel lugar, frente a los chicos. Selene al instante le hizo señas a Kirishima de que escondiera el tubo y este obedeció.

\- Vaya, aquí estabas -exclamó Sumako con una sonrisa, que ya no parecía tan amable, más bien, algo temible- te estábamos buscando... a ambos. -terminó aquella frase desviando la mirada de Kirishima para fijarla en Selene, quien le devolvía una expresión de dureza y seriedad-

\- Bienvenida al mundo de los muertos, señora mía -dijo Rin a la madre de Selene- Usted, como ya sabe, era la persona con la conexión fuerte de Selene en vida. Pero ahora que murió, las circunstancias de ambas han cambiado. ¿Podemos hablar a solas sobre el tema?

Selene miró con algo de tristeza a Kirishima antes de despedirse con la mano y seguir a Rin junto con su madre, hasta que los tres desaparecieron de golpe.

\- Adiós, Selene... -suspiró el pelirrojo por lo bajo-

\- En lo que respecta a ti... -interrumpió Shin- necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kirishima (y los otros dos shades) ya no estaban en el mismo lugar. Al contrario, estaban a los pies de una especie de volcan de unos 20 metros en cuya cúspide había un lago que emitía una luz tan brillante que esta subía hacia los cielos como un faro.

Habían escaleras que llevaban hasta la cima del volcán y luego otras que bajaban hasta el suelo del otro lado, y una larga fila de personas cuya única tarea era subir para bañarse en esas aguas y luego bajar. Parecía un rito raro, y daba algo de miedo contemplar todo aquello. La imagen tan perfecta que tuvo al principio del mundo de los muertos estaba cambiando, o al menos tenía el presentimiento de que cambiaría.

\- Los recién muertos están en transición -explicó Sumako- lo que significa que están pasando por el proceso de adaptación de la vida a la muerte. Durante ese proceso, tu cuerpose adapta para vivir en este plano y en esta realidad. Pero es importante que, para completar el proceso, los muertos deban ir al pozo de lázaro y bañarse en sus aguas. Así todo vestigio de vida te abandona y estarías listo para permanecer en el mundo de los muertos.

\- ¿Qué pasa si alguien decide no ir allá? -señaló la cima del volcán-

\- Al haber muerto, pero no haber completado la transición, tu cuerpo no estaría adaptado para estar ni en el mundo de los vivos, ni en el de los muertos. Los que pasan por eso quedan encerrados en una línea atemporal y vacía que nosotros llamamos Limbo.

\- No es necesario decir que, si eso pasa, la conexión que tienes con la persona viva se pierde y no podrías verla más -aclaró Shin- así que es mejor que no hagas preguntas tontas y te des el chapuzón.

Kirishima metió su mano en el bolsillo y sintió aquel tubo que le había dado Selene al tiempo que recordaba sus palabras.

No, no confiaba en los shades, pero sí en Selene, así que luego de respirar profundamente, caminó hasta ponerse de último en la fila que llevaba, por medio de escaleras, a la cima de aquel volcán que, mirándolo desde allí abajo, se veía totalmente imponente y atrozmente aterrador.

Mientras subía, tenía tantas cosas en la mente. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, era Selene y su madre. ¿Qué pasaría con ellas? ¿Qué les estaría diciendo Rin? Estaría dispuesto a morir una vez más por solo conocer la respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selene y su madre se encontraban sentadas cada una en una silla y, frente a ellas una mesa, sobre la cual apoyaba su cuerpo Rin mientras las miraba a los ojos y les explicaba su situación. En ningún momento de la conversación las mujeres dejaron de agarrarse de las manos.

\- Cuando mueres -dijo Rin- y tienes una fuerte conexión con alguien vienes acá y te quedas mientras la otra persona vive. Pero cuando ella muere también, pueden pasar dos cosas. 1) Si la persona que murió última tiene una conexión fuerte con alguien más, esa persona se queda y se repite el proceso. Cuando eso pasa, la persona que murió primero va al limbo durante todo el tiempo que viva la otra persona. -Mirando a Selene, dijo- Y debo decir que estar en el Limbo es lo más horrible que existe.

Selene miró a su madre y vice versa. Sus miradas reflejaban tristeza y desespero. Incertidumbre y temor. Todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero afortunadamente, usted no tiene conexiones fuertes con alguien del mundo de los vivos -espetó Rin con una sonrisa algo chocante- así que vamos al paso 2. Este sitio es solo para personas que tienen una conexión fuerte con alguien vivo y, debido a que ninguna de las dos la tiene... -las mira a los ojos de la forma más cruda posible- No pueden seguir aquí...

Los segundos que siguieron a aquella declaración sirvieron para explicar a las mujeres la situación en la que se encontraban. Durante ese tiempo, varias veces agacharon la cabeza, suspiraron y se miraron ambas con tristeza. En cierto punto, ya la voz de Rin parecía ni poder escucharse, todos sus otros sentidos era como si se hubieran apagado, excepto el del tacto. Sí, para las chicas lo único que importaba era sentir la mano de la otra aferrada a la suya. Lo demás no tenía importancia ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirishima salió de las aguas del pozo de Lázaro e inspiró una gran bocanada de aire. El agua era tibia y cálida, pero aparte de eso, no se sentía ninguna diferencia a algún pozo común. Sin perder tiempo y, debido a la presión de quien venía detrás suyo, Kirishima salió del pozo y comenzó su camino de vuelta a las escaleras que bajaban del volcán por el otro lado. Estaba callado, su semblante algo decaído. Ese día había sido literalmente una montaña rusa de emociones y, para el momento en el que estaba, no sabía si se sentía bien o mal.

Al llegar al último peldaño de la escalera y pisar tierra firme, los tres shades lo estaban esperando debajo, ella con una sonrisa, ellos con seriedad.

\- Felicidades, has completado tu transición -dijo la mujer- espero disfrutes tu estancia aquí y que la persona con la que tienes una gran conexión afuera viva muchos años para que puedan seguirse viendo.

En tono serio, y mirando a Rin en todo momento, el pelirrojo exclamó...

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona con la que tengo la conexión fuerte muera? ¿Qué le pasará a él? ¿Qué me pasará a mí?

Rin le clavó una mirada fría y siniestra.

\- Si lo preguntas por tu amiguita... Ella ya no está aquí. No podrás verla nunca. Así que mejor centrate en ti y en la persona que vive del otro lado.

A Kirishima el mundo de los muertos le parecía más y más oscuro. Casi tipo una prisión. O quizás solo los shades hacían que se viera así. Aun con todo, el pelirrojo tenía una última pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo hago para ir al mundo de los vivos y ver a Bakugo?

\- Ya sabes como funciona -exclamó el obeso- la otra persona debe estar pensando en ti para que puedas establecer la conexión. Cuando sea el momento y quieras visitar a la persona viva, debes pensar en él con mucha fuerza y entonces se abrirá un portal frente a ti en cualquier parte del mundo de los muertos en el que estés. Ese portal te llevará al sitio donde llegamos por primera vez, con las dos grandes puertas de luz, El Ancla. Una de esas puertas te llevará de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y de regreso pasarás por la otra puerta.

A Kirishima le quedó claro entonces que, desde ese momento solo podría ir al mundo de los vivos pasando por aquella puerta -que ellos llamaban El Ancla-. Era curioso pensar que, aunque estaba muerto antes, él _ya estaba _en el mundo de los vivos, pero ahora tendría que pasar por una serie de pasos para poder ir. Su pensamiento de que ese lugar era no más que una prisión se acrecentaba.

También vino a su mente otra cosa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el mundo de los vivos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bakugo estaba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio escribiendo cosas sobre una hoja de papel blanca. Lo que escribía se repetía vez tras vez en cada esquina de la hoja...

_**Kirishima**_

_**Kirishima**_

_**Kirishima**_

_**Kirishima**_

Hasta que entonces lo escuchó llegar, y sonrió por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el pelirrojo que tanto amaba, de vuelta en su habitación, sonriéndole.

Era de noche pero no importaba, ya Bakugo no había más planes en la noche.

\- ¿Cómo te fu...? -no pudo terminar la oración porque Kiri se le fue encima con un abrazo muy fuerte.

El rubio notó al instante que estaba preocupado o acongojado por algo.

\- ¿Largo día? -preguntó él, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza como respuesta-

\- Conocí hoy el mundo de los muertos

\- ¿Y cómo es?

\- Sólo sé que me gustaría estar de verdad... vivo... aquí contigo

Bakugo lo abraza nuevamente y responde en voz suave...

\- Yo igual.

El abrazo duró más de lo esperado, pero finalmente se separaron y el pelirrojo metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando el tubo de ensayo con agua del pozo de Lázaro dentro.

\- Ten necesito que tomes esto.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ven -invitó a la cama- siéntate y te contaré todo.

Las horas pasaron volando desde entonces hasta el momento que se despidieron de nuevo.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
